Embodiments of the present invention relate to user interfaces, and in particular, to an interface comprising a list of available input fields for user entry.
Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Many conventional software programs, e.g. as are employed for various transactions, may be difficult to use without extensive training. This may be due to their complexity, with some transactions/programs calling for users to enter data into as many as hundreds of input fields, some of which are mandatory and some of which are not mandatory.
Corresponding user interfaces may accordingly exhibit significant visual complexity, in their attempt to mimic the look and feel of paper documents. An untrained user can thus easily become lost in attempting to fill out the various fields, not knowing which ones are mandatory, and/or if certain fields are located on a sub-screen accessed via a tab or some other hidden user interface (UI) element (e.g. a non-deployed toolbar, or a folder tab that has not been clicked on).
The present disclosure addresses these and other issues with a user interface including a field explorer component displaying available input fields as a list.